ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Uzumaki
Madoka grew up within a family that valued one's sword more than they do their own self. With her being a 4th generation Sarutobi (within her particular family) it started with her great, great grandfather. As strong-willed and powerful strength-wise as most Sarutobi's are, he's the one that became...overly attached to his sword. It was made specifically for him by his own father, upon graduating from the academy. It was made of the finest steel his father could afford at the time, and inscribed was a small haiku describing him. This sword would be with this man through thick and thin, causing him to be overly attached, even upon his death bed. The other men in the family decided to follow this tradition, thus coming down to Madoka, the firstborn who ironically was female. Everyone was stunned, to say the least, her family usually had boys first which caused her to take her mother's last name. Despite traditions, her father would suck it up (it definitely wasn't because of her mother's bickering and the fact they had another daughter.) and built Madoka a Katana with the finest materials he could afford. Mind you they're about middle class, so her father saved up every coin from the day she was born. She grew up in Konoha just as every student attending the academy did, she had what most would call a "white picket fence" life. Her parents were happily married, they had two steady incomes, one from her mother who worked as a nurse at the hospital, and one from her dad who worked at a local smithy. Upon graduating and obtaining her sword, she has little to no experience with this Katana. She knows the basics of swinging and slashing, but beyond that? Her mother constantly tells her not to poke her eye out. Appearance Madoka has shoulder-length brunette hair that's usually tied into a high bun with bangs framing her face. She has soft golden eyes and ivory skin, along with a beauty mark right under her right eye. She has a somewhat slender frame and is slightly toned. For clothing, she wears a black fishnet underneath a black sleeveless top along with a forest green skirt with an orange sash coming out where she helps hook her katana across her lower back. Her shoes are pretty simple, black calf-high shinobi sandals that show her toes. Her shinobi band is tied around her left arm for safe keeping. As for her Katana: It's a well forged blade of stainless steel, it has a black and gold grip with a gold and black encrusted sheath to match. The Haiku inscribed into her katana is as follows: "You give into the wind and let it control your path, end up in the heart of a tree." The reason her father chose this as describing her was because of the sole fact her drive comes from going with the flow. Personality Traits Madoka is rather naive and innocent compared to most, she tries her best no matter how much she fails. You can never make it till you break it, right? She is strong-willed like most Sarutobi and Uzumaki; she generally tries to smile at least once a day. She's a pretty friendly kid, desperately wanting to meet new people and form unbreakable bonds! It sounds absolutely cliche to her parents, but it makes sense to Madoka. Why be friends with people who end up stabbing you in the back later on? It doesn't seem like fun to her. Madoka can sometimes be care-free as well, she doesn't think it's okay to always be a stick in the mud. Everyone has to at least live a little, not always live life with such a stern and un-fun demeanor. Sometimes one has to let loose, and relax...of course when the time calls for it, she will deliver with the seriousness. Power Score Library Casuals *Watch where ya goin | Jan. 5th, 499 P.M. Events * Fights * Missions * Training *Third Training Grounds | January 3nd, 499 A.M. *Third Training Grounds | January 8th, 499 A.M. Category:Genin